


A Birthday Filled With Fun

by Tamla



Category: Love Scene - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Same Sex Love - Fandom, birthday - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Same Sex Love - Relationship, erotica - Relationship





	A Birthday Filled With Fun

As you know Sarah Lancashire (Caroline) is celebrating her Birthday One Month from today. 

So I thought I'd do a fun Birthday Celebration. 

It's the Last Week of September and as Kate McKenzie is on her way to Work she plays The Best Of "Earth Wind & Fire" where she plays "September". As she reaches her parking Lot, she gets her Briefcase, Purse, and Lunchbag and off she goes to Campus where another School Week is beginning.

Her Students, & Colleagues greet her with "Good Morning" and she replies. She puts her "Dinner" away in the Fridge, goes to her classroom and organizes for the Day and has the Class Notebooks of her Students. She was so happy with her latest Class Assignment.

"I want you to read a Book that you wouldn't naturally read." she explained. "Fellows, read a Romance Novel ie Nora Roberts, Ladies Read a Book by a Person of Color, there's alot of fantastic books out there to read." 

Some giggled, others cringed but when they came in on Monday they admitted that the books they read were really good. 

One of the Men admitted he loved reading about The Stanislaski Family which consisted of Yuri who ran a Construction Company who specialized in turning Properties, like Apartments aka Flats and restore them to their former glory, his Wife Nadia and their Four Children, Mikhail aka "Mick", Alexi aka "Alex" Rachel, and Natasha.

Although Natasha lives in Virginia, the rest of the Family lives in New York, Rachel is a Judge, Alex is a Detective and "Mick" works with his Father and is also a Sculptor. 

"I liekd the Book because The Fellows take care of business but are very romantic and opposites do attract." admitted a Young Man named Pete.

He recently met a young lady named Mandy who lived in a Flat on the Cusp of a Council Community but he knew it wasn't where you come from that' important, it's where you end up, she even was helpful with his Maths."

Another was named Laura who admitted that she read "Brothers & Sisters" by Bebe Moore Campbell (RIP) who found out that no matter how successful and educated you are, when you are a Person Of Color, you still feel you have to prove yourself.

Then there was John who read Midnight: A Gangsta Love Story by Sister Souljah (Who studied in Russia) about a Young man who at the age of Seven came to America fromAfrica in 1979 with his Mother who didn't speak a word of English and what a wonderful amazing son he was. He was Home Schooled by His Mother, and as he got older he really became "Man Of The House", working, playing sports, praying to Allah, and taking care of his Little Sister. His Father counted on him whose life was in danger by people who wanted to take over his Empire.

He had all kinds of young ladies who were crazy about him but they had too many problems, most notably a Teen Mother but he always stayed on top of his business.

John realized just how "lucky" he was an din his own way unintentionally spoiled he was. He never had to struggle like he did and had both his Parents, but he knew that so long as he stayed on top of his business he'd do fine.

Others read timepiece Novels including The Godfather that gave a Student named Sally a better understanding of The Corleones who worked very hard for theirs and how Don Corleone's kindness and compassion was repaid over many times. 

Another Classmate named Sam found an Old School Pulp Fiction Paperback based on the Legendary US Soap Opera Guiding Light where Mike Bauer leaves town with his Daughter becomes a Successful Single Parent and a respected Lawyer who repressed months of grief for his Late Wife Julie who killed herself who may have suffered from Post Partum Depression and it was the 1960's before anyone knew what it was.

As for Kate she was blown away by the commentaries of the Kids which made her happy. They had recently finished reading The Diary Of Anne Frank who died 75 Years ago in The Bergen Belsen Concentration Camp Six Weeks before it was liberated. 

Yet Kate went home, had her "Tea" but was preparing a very special Celebration for her Girlfriend Caroline who was a Headmistress of another School across town.

She did some serious planning, note taking and she even got her Mother Celia and her Husband Alan in on it. Celia had her apprehensions especially since Caroline "Came Out" in 1982 way before Gay Pride had the status that it has for this generation. Like alot of mothers she wasn't happy and she thought Caroline was going through a phase or was punishing her. 

She also realized that if she could get her second chance with Alan her Highschool Sweetheart from the 1950's, Caroline could too. She was much happier, she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop, she was content. 

The one thing Kate didn't do was Call Caroline, which was mean and cruel but she couldn't take any chances. Even her Sons Will & Laurence were in on it. 

On Thursday Kate admitted she couldn't talk to her becuase of a Conference that she was volunteering at where she was talking to folks from US Schools and because of the Timezone.

"I'm really sorry but they are really counting on me, you understand right?" replied Kate softly.

"Sure no worries." replied Caroline. 

So Kate hung up trying not to cry. 

"I wouldn't hurt this woman for the world." she thought to herself.

So Saturday came along and at 4:00 She was at The Restaurant that was reserved. She paced back and forth, breathed in and out, kept asking was everything prepared and the Waitstaff patiently said yes for the umpteenth time.

"Please forgive me, I want this to be perfect." she replied.

"We understand." they smiled.

So Alan, Celia, Gillian, and the rest of the Family arrived but not John. He was very needy and thought Carolien was going through a phase, and knowing him he'd try something bad.

The Lights turned out, when Will acknowledged they were "coming" and then Caroline comes in perplexed by The Darkness and then the words "Surprise!" came out which stunned her.

"Happy Birthday Sweet Girl" grinned Kate as she hugged her and kissed her.

"The Conference?" asked Caroline stunned.

"Yes, it was a cover, this was all for you!" she grinned.

"Aww, sweetheart thanks so much." replied Caroline. 

"You are quite welcome." she grinned. Now let's get the party started. 

So they ate, countless toasts from The Boys, Celia, Alan, and Friends. Yet the most touching was Kate's Toast.

"Ladies & Gentleman please join me as we help Caroline celebrate her Birthday and thanks so much for coming out so to speak, and I hope you're having a wonderful time the way I am, because I am so happy and proud to call this wonderful beautiful woman "My Partner". 

This resulted in cheers, claps, stomps, clinking of glasses and a tender kiss from Kate.

"Wait until later and you'll see what a "Surprise" is." she grinned.

So Dessert came along which was a Cake with Caroline's likeness on it that The Waiters bought out and someone put oh Happy Birthday by Stevie Wonder which was originally written to celebrate Dr. King's Birthday when it became a National Holiday in The US, and then after the Candles were lit, The Waiters also contributed by singing Happy Birthday To You A Capella which blew everyone away.

"Do the honors and Cut The Cake." Smiled Kate.

So Caroline did, and took a small piece and fed Kate a slice. Kate reciprocated. 

"Hey it could be a dress rehearsal for another type of Cake." giggled Will to Lawrence.

"You never know." smiled Lawrence.

So the rest of the evening they ate some more cake, danced to fast songs and slow songs. 

Even the boys took turns dancing with Kate. 

"You have no idea how happy Mum is now because of you, so thanks." replied Will.

"You don't mind it's a Woman she fell in love with?" asked Kate.

"It's a "Person" she fell in love with." declared Will. "That's the most important thing."

Even Lawrence danced with her and although he was "challenged" he did his best. 

Yet what Caroline didn't know is that she and Kate would be "leaving" for their own "Private Adventure". She told the folks in advance thanked everyoen in an E-Mail in advance.

"Come on, let's go." she grinned.

"Where are you taking me." asked Caroline.

"It's not far." giggled Kate.

So they went to The Elevator and they reached the room, Kate got Caroline go close her eyes and stunned.

It was beautifully decorated with Purple and White with a Shower, Bath, and a Bed. 

Well what do you think." asked Kate.

"I love it, thanks so much." replied Caroline. 

"I have something else for you." grinned Kate.

"What you didn't have to do that, you gave me enough all ready." Caroline protested.

"No way José" replied Kate. "The best is yet to come, now go over there, there's some presents waiting for you." 

So Caroline did, and what a beautiful set she got, a Bath & Beauty Set, Fun Knicknacks that she found in Chinatown for her Desk, and Four other Things, A Mini Clock, A Candle, And a Charm in the Shape of a Heart.

"The Clock I Give You is because time stands still when I'm with you, The Candle I Give you is because you light a room when you're in it, and The Heart is because you make my heart skip a beat everytime I see you, as per the Old R & B Song." she grinned.

"Aww, Kate, you're so sweet to me." Caroline replied as she started to cry.

"Hey now, what's all this, come on Baby, wipe those tears off of your face." replied Kate. 

"They are tears of joy and happiness." replied Caroline. 

"Well, there's one last thing I want you to have." she grinned. "Now Close Your Eyes" 

Caroline did, then a Box was placed in her hands. It was a "Ring" but Kate gently took her hand and said 

"This is a Promise Ring that I'm giving you." she replied.

She explained that back in the day especially in College, Guys would give their Girlfriends their Class Ring (A La Grease), or their Fraternity Pin, they got "Pinned" which was the Precursor to an Engagement Ring. 

Yet I wanted to write something else, think of it as a Birthday Poem.

So she started:

Roses Are Red  
Violets Are Blue  
I'm so glad I got to spend your Birthday with you,  
To me you're beautiful, to me you're fine so on this very special day say that you'll be mine  
I live to see you in ecstasy  
I love to see you in bliss  
Yet most of all my darling, I live for the softness of your kiss,  
So enjoy the day, you deserve this wonderful day in your life  
And hopefully one day I will be able to call you my wife.

"You mean you want to marry me." replied Caroline shocked.

"Sure, one day but we still have a long way to go, but we'll get there." Kate grinned.

Thank you so much but what about my stuff." she asked.

"Aha Dear Grasshopper, I got that already figured out." she grinned. Since Kate knew Caroline's Size she got her some Extras which she really appreciated.

"Now the most important thing I wanted to do is to slow dance with you a very special song"

It's called With You by Tony Terry who was one of many Male R & B Artists from the 1980's along with Peabo Bryson, Freddie Jackson & of course Luther Vandross.

They happily swayed back and forth happily listening to the music, and she also played "Weak" by SWV (Sisters With Voices), and If I Ever Fall In Love Again" by Shai.

Kate then kissed Caroline oh so gently and romantically holding her cheeks with her hands. Caroline then stood before Kate and sexily removed her clothes and Kate did the same.

They crawled into Bed and the Tablet played "Do Me Baby" by Melissa Morgan and "Between The Sheets" by The Isley Brothers, not to mention Nice & Slow by Usher. 

They kissed, caressed, and pleased each other. Kate held Caroline from behind, and stroked her and kissed her neck. She then thrust herself against her in which Caroline begged her to go faster and harder and before she knew it she "came". 

"Oh that feels so good Kate." moaned Caroline. 

"You feel so good my love." murmured Kate. "Each time I'm with you it's a treat." 

Caroline then went on top of Kate and she kissed her passionately and showed she was just as good as giving as receiving. 

Their night of passion was so memorable that when Kate fell on the bed exhausted, Caroline gently kissed her shoulder. Kate then turned over Caroline snuggled in her arms.

"Thanks so much for this wonderful Birthday Celebration." murmured Caroline as she kissed her.

"No worries, glad you enjoyed it." replied Kate.

"Kate." replied Caroline softly.

"Yes." she replied.

"I hope you don't mind my saying this now but now is as good a time as any, I love you." she replied.

"I don't mind at all, for what it's worth, I love you too." replied Kate. "I've wanted to say it for a long time but I wasn't sure when."

"Well great minds think alike". she smiled. 

The next day they got up, gave each other a sensual shower, got dressed and had a delicious breakfast. They later packed their stuff and Kate drove Caroline home.

They had Tea, and hung out but Kate said she had to leave. She had alot of stuff to do at home.

"You need to spend some time with The Boys, they need them to know they still count, some kids feel ignored." Kate replied.

"You're right." she smiled. 

She kissed her goodbye, and left. She went home and cooked a Mini Steak with a Salad. What she didn't tell Caroline is that she had her stuff "already" prepared even though it took a couple of extra hours. From her Laundry, Class Plan and the like. She also did her Bills later on that night. If there was one life lesson she learned growing up is how important it was when it came to financials. 

She took a Bath, then called Caroline and gave her a Kissing Emoji and wished her a Good Night.

Caroline responded happily and then they each called it a night.


End file.
